1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relates to an organic light-emitting device and a method of preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-light emitting devices that emit light when a voltage is applied thereto, and advantageously have high luminance, excellent contrast, multicolor capability, a wide viewing angle, a high response speed, and a low driving voltage.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.